


I'm From Ohio

by Parkingwarsfanfiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I'll add people as I remember who exists lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkingwarsfanfiction/pseuds/Parkingwarsfanfiction
Summary: After making it as a writing intern at Rooster Teeth you meet Miles Luna and... Well he's just really nice, is all.Thanks for coming to my first RT fic, I'm emerging from the depths of Hell with this one. Idk if it's gonna be a slow burn or not yet, so I guess we'll just see. Teen and up bc there might be some swearing and we can't let the children know that exists.





	I'm From Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a few things  
> I know this is definitely not how internships work but I am tired and procrastinating other stuff and I just need this lmao  
> We're gonna pretend like achievement hunter is in stage 5 bc I'm TIRED please go easy on me  
> Not too easy tho please roast my ass in the comments so I can make my writing better (I'm a writing major send help)

You had done it. You got an internship at Rooster Teeth. You had never felt more excited in your life driving to Austin and moving into your very own apartment. It was small, but you preferred to call it “cozy.” You really couldn’t complain, you were just happy to be there in the first place, with a paid internship at the company you had been invested in since you were a freshman in high school. Your internship started two days later, and you couldn’t believe it was happening. You were an intern at Rooster Teeth. 

You made it to stage 5 a good hour before you actually needed to be there, and you realized your mistake as you looked out at the desolate parking lot. There was one other car on the other side of the parking lot, and it was a Tesla that looked like it was straight out of Borderlands. 

“Shit.” You whispered to yourself. Burnie Burns was in his car, looking at you like you were nuts. 

You shifted in your seat uncomfortable, trying to act like you didn’t see him over there. You fumbled around on your phone, not paying attention to the twitter feed you were anxiously scrolling through. A knock on your window caused you to jump and let out a yelp. You looked up to see Burnie himself looking down at you sternly. You quickly put down your window.

“Uh, hi.” You said awkwardly. 

“Hi. Um, I’m sorry, but this is a private parking lot for employees only.” He said. You blinked, realizing that he thought you were some sort of fan staking out the place.

“Oh!” You said, “No, sorry, I’m an intern! I’m Y/N.” You quickly pulled your badge out of your bag and showed it to him.

“Yeah, uh, I didn’t know what the traffic would be like, so I left really early.” 

Burnie immediately perked up. 

“Oh, okay, that’s fine! I thought you were a fan or something. No, yeah, so I'm Burnie, I'm the CFO. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and you shake it. 

"You too!" You reply.

"I’m about to head in, I can give you a quick tour of the place if you want.” He told you.

“Oh, wow, I mean, you’re probably busy you don’t have to do that!” You replied/

“Oh, nah, it’s fine, we’ve got plenty of time.” 

You nodded, agreeing, and stepping out of your car. As you walked to the building Burnie turned and gave you a weird look.

“You know, it’s six. There’s not gonna be a whole bunch of traffic then.”

Your face flushed, embarrassed.

“Oh, I, uh,” You let out a sigh, “I’m from Ohio.”

To your surprise, Burnie burst out laughing. 

“That was good! From Ohio. I liked that one.” 

“T-Thanks.” You said, grinning from ear to ear.  
Burnie unlocked the door, letting you go in ahead of him.

“Welcome to Stage 5.” He said, letting you look around the place. 

You were in a large room, there were picnic tables set up and a kitchen area in the corner. On the wall caricatures of well-known employees were lined up. 

“Wow, this is really nice.” You said. Burnie smiled.

“Thanks. Um, before I show you around, what kind of intern are you?” He asked. 

“Oh! I’m a writing intern.” You replied. 

“Okay, so you’ll be in Miles’ area. You know him?” He asked. 

“Yeah, he’s head writer, right?” You said. You knew the answer but didn’t want to come off as pretentious. 

“Yeah, that’s right. You’ll be doing a lot of work with him, but he’s a great guy. Here, I’ll show you the writers room.” 

Burnie took you down a confusing series of hallways and looking through one of the doors you couldn’t believe your eye. It was the Achievement Hunter office. Burnie noticed your interest and stopped.

“You know about Achievement Hunter?” He asked. You couldn’t contain the smile. 

“Y-Yeah, a little.” You said, trying your best not to seem too enthusiastic. He gestured that you followed him into the office. Ryan Haywood and Geoff Ramsey were already in there, scrolling on their computers. They looked up at you and you felt your heart pounding at the thought of meeting people you had been watching for years. Ryan gave you a smile and you smiled back. 

“Hey guys, this is Y/N, she’s a writing intern. I’m showing her around the office.” 

“Hi Y/N.” They both said at the same time. 

“You’re here awful early,” Geoff said, sounding impressed. 

“Oh, she’s from Ohio,” Burnie said, causing you both to laugh. 

“What?” Geoff asked. 

“I’m from Ohio, so I, uh, I don’t know how traffic works.” You explained. Geoff and Ryan chuckled. 

“Ready to head to the writer’s room?” Burnie asked. You nodded, looking over at Geoff and Ryan. 

“It was nice to meet you guys!” You said to them.

“You too!” Ryan said. 

“Keep showing up that early and I might have to make you an intern over here,” Geoff said.  
You smiled brightly.  
“Can I hold you on that?” You asked, following Burnie out.  
“Absolutely,” Geoff said. 

You and Burnie exited, walking through more halls and chatting. More people were showing up, you caught sight of Gus Sorola and Barbara Dunkelman. Man, you were excited. Finally, you arrived at the writer’s room. A group of people was sitting at the table inside, with Miles Luna standing at the head of it and pointing to some writing on a whiteboard. 

“Looks like they’re in a meeting,” Burnie said, looking in. 

“Oh, I can just wait out here, I’ll be fine!” You assured him. 

“Nah, I’m their boss, it’s fine.” He replied, opening the door. 

“No, wait, really-“ You stopped awkwardly as everyone turned and stared at you. 

“Hey, guys, what’s up. This is your new intern.” Burnie says plainly. You smile awkwardly, your face burning.  
“Uh, hi,” Miles says, looking at you.  
'Shit' you think.


End file.
